Motivate the Mute
by Black Aura
Summary: Been a mute for 12 years, so what can change that? So one day he comes, changes my life, makes me think differently, act differently, and helps me. So can he really help me speak again after the incident? IK maybe MS and SR
1. Prologue: Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…but I wish I did..**

**A/N: Yeah…I'm back. This would be my second fanfic. I know I should be writing/finishing/ fixing my first fanfic but just don't feel like it. I guess I just don't know what I want to do. Well, I think that I'm gonna start writing for 'Getting Her Back' like the next week or something. Maybe…depends if I feel up to it. **

**Well anyways….here it is…. Motivate the Mute**

**Prologue: Bad News **

"Well, Mrs.Higurashi, I'm sorry to say that your daughter can't speak anymore. It seems that she drank something that caused her to be unable to talk," stated the doctor. Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth with her hands, she was in shock. She slid down the chair she was sitting in a little and started crying.

"Will...s-she ever be able to sp-speak? Ever?" she questioned, trying to regain her composure.

"Hm…it's hard to say. It could take months or maybe years before her voice comes back. I think that if she really wanted to speak again, she can. But the concoction that she drank… well, let's just say that it could prevent her from actually doing it. I guess that somebody must really motivate her to," answered the doctor.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't respond. She just shook her head up and down. Then came a knock at the door.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened. It was a 5 year old girl with pigtails on the sides of her head and a pretty pink dress. Her raven hair came down to her shoulders, while up in pigtails, her skin was tan-ish and her chocolate, brown eyes twinkled as the light caught her eyes. And though her appearance seemed cheery and bright, her morose face changed everybody's perspective on her. She looked to the women and then to the doctor, and slowly came in.

"Hey Kagome honey, come here" said Mrs. Higurashi sweetly as her daughter. Her daughter only nodded and walked over.

"Do you want a lollipop?" asked the doctor.

Kagome looked up and stared. She looked back at her mother and saw that she was nudging her to take the doctor on the sweet offer. She opened her mouth and tried to say 'yes please', but only ended up mouthing the words. Kagome's eyes began to tear a bit, but she didn't want to cry. She blinked them away, and nodded. The doctor saw her nod, turned around, picked a cherry flavored lollipop and handed the girl the candy.

"Thank you" replied Mrs. Higurashi for her daughter. "Kagome dear, can you step outside for one minute?" Kagome nodded and walked out the door. The doctor watched as the door shut.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I don't know what exactly happened. But if you like, you and your daughter can go to a special place where I worked at once. It is a place where Kagome and you can go learn sign language and communicate to one another. Would you like the address?" inquired the doctor.

"Oh that would be wonderful"

"Okay then, I'll make the appointment for you. I hope that one day your daughter can speak again. No worries okay, she still has the ability to talk, its just being suppressed. I'm sure that one day somebody can motivate her to speak again. I'm sure," said the doctor, trying to make the worried mother feel better.

"Yes, maybe one day."

A/N: First off, I do not know anything about sign language, except for the fact that I can spell my name in it. So yea…


	2. 12 years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…but I wish I did**

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

**- Signing (hands) - **Kagome is mute! dur

A/N- hehe..I know I haven't updated in a while..I've been working on projects and stuff. But anyways.. this chapter is kinda point-less kinda..but whatever..its a chapter. And there will be romance in the future…in idk how many chapters. Depends what I want to do. And prologes are supposed to be short..and the ones i've read b4 were too - I'm just talkin about the ch. b4..not this one

**Previously…**

"Okay then, I'll make the appointment for you. I hope that one day your daughter can speak again. No worries okay, she still has the ability to talk, its just being suppressed. I'm sure that one day somebody can motivate her to speak again. I'm sure," said the doctor, trying to make the worried mother feel better.

"Yes, maybe one day."

**Chapter1: 12 years (Kagome's Pov.)**

"Hey," he said while lifting her head up slightly with his finger "don't ever forget me. I'll always be with you and always know that."

"I won't"

He leaned down slowly. Strands of silvery hair moves closer to his face, and he was about 2 inches away. She felt his presence and it was comforting and loving.

1 inch away.

1 centimeter…

So close…

**BANG!**

'What the hell!' I had already sprung up from the sound of the bang. 'I was having such a good dream too'. It was cold. I looked to my window, only to find out that I had been opened, probably by the wind. 'Guess that was the bang,' I thought with a sigh. 'erg' I dropped back down to by bed, I didn't want to get up and shut the window. It was September now, and school starts today. I just remembered.

Great

'Hmm… something smells good. Mom must be cooking breakfast' I stared at the ceiling, and then the clock, only to find out that school starts in 1 hour. I grumble and roll out of bed. 'I need some slippers, the floor is freezing!' The arduous journey to my bathroom took forever. Clothes were sprinkled out through out the room, some small empty candy wrappers occupied the corners, and sign language books were littered around my desk. I eventually reached my bathroom in one peace.

30 minutes later

Looking down at myself, I thought I looked pretty okay for the first day of school. First impressions are everything, even if it is junior year. I decided to wear by blackish blue jeans and my red and black sweater. My hair was in a ponytail today since it was windy out; didn't want it to get screwed up.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom gently putting down the plates of food. I sign to her with my hands, -Looks great mom-. She doesn't reply but smiles. 'I guess that means dig in'

After breakfast, walking to school

The streets are always filled with cars early in the morning, that's why I prefer to walk to school. Of course I can drive but what's the use? Do I really want to be in traffic for an hour and then pay for gas? I think not! But don't get me wrong, I love to drive whenever I get the chance.

I hear footsteps behind me a few minutes later. It was probably Sango, my best friend ever. Slowing down and then turning my head to the side to see Sango to my right huffing and puffing.

"Kagome, you should so tryout for track or something. I mean you even walk fast!" she wheezed out.

Yeah, maybe-

We start walking again. 'I'm so glad that Sango is here for me. I still can't believe that she took sign language classes just to understand me'. A smile comes across my face.

"Hey Kagome, what cha smiling about?" asked Sango

Oh, nothing.-

"Okay then"

"I can't believe she said-" "No WAY!" "Can I borrow a pen?" "I can't find my locker!" Ah yes, the bickering, annoying, incessant talk of students. The school building was coming into view. It looked pretty new but there were still some graffiti on the walls from previous years. Benches were littered throughout the campus and trees with flowers outlined the boundaries. I tried walking slower to delay our arrival. A few short minutes pass and I can almost smell the bad cafeteria food and the smoke that came from drug addicts trying to hide behind the building.

We have reached our destination, my hell-hole, Shikon High.

A/N- YUppO! Second Chapter! And yea she goes to a regular high school. Inuyasha will probably show up in the next chapter or the 3th chapter, I promise. Miroku will be in this too. I'm not sure about Sesshomaru and Rin. Depends.


	3. The Seat

A/N: wow its been awhile since I've written anything. I guess I took an extended brake. I've been basically just reading and school work. Plus, it's my April Vacation so I'm trying to relax and stuff before school starts again. Lol.

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

**- Signing (hands)**

Last Time:

We have reached our destination, my hell-hole, Shikon High.

Chapter 3- The Seat

(Kag Pov)

'Locker 2009… found it'

That's been my locker for about 2 years now. Just about. '12…22…23' CLANG! I stuffed my empty backpack into the small locker and shut it tightly in hopes it wouldn't get broken into. Homeroom wasn't going to start just yet; I had about 15 minutes to roam around and meet up with old friends.

"KAGOME!"

I turn around and see Sango running up to me again.

"Kag, you wanna walk around with me until the bell rings?"

I nod and we walk for a while.

() Later()

**RRIIINNNNNNNGGGG!**

I look at my schedule and see that English is my next class. Room C215. Second floor. 'Let's see… right…left…. 211….212….14….C215!' I twist the bronze doorknob and walk in.

''Hi, and you are?'' asked the teacher.

I take out my small notepad from my pocket and scribble down real quick 'Kagome Higurashi' and hand the paper to her.

"Oh! Welcome! My name is Ms. T. Students find it easier to call me that rather than my real last name. I've accepted it. I heard about your… inability to speak from other teachers so…. if you want to participate in class just write it down and give it to who you sit next to. Um... let's see… you can sit next to Inuyasha. I'll start explaining the rules of the classroom and that sort of stuff in a few minutes."

"Inuyasha Takashi! Raise your hand please"

"Keh"

He raised his hand and I looked to where I was going to sit. Then I focused on Inuyasha. He had long silvery hair and beautiful golden eyes. Dressed in a red and black t-shirt and jean pants, I would have to say that he looked … Hot.

I smiled a little and walked over to my new seat. I stuffed my hands into my pocket on my sweater and looked out the window. My seat was located right next to the window and on the right of me, was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Pov

I watched her walk to her seat. Her ponytail waving side to side as she walked. She was beautiful. As she sat down I couldn't help but stare. 'Damn… I'm acting all weird just 'cause some girl just came in. Whatever. I have to act cool. Don't freak out.' I just kept staring, until…

(Kagome)

'Hm… it's a really nice day outside.' The birds were chirping and the tree branches swayed as the wind blew. 'Somebody is staring at me' I guess I have a weird sense about stuff like this. I turned my head to the right where Inuyasha is sitting.

I took out my notebook and wrote down 'Hey… is there something you want?'

He took the paper and read it. Inuyasha just gave me a weird look and said "Um… no…" He turned back and started to talk with his friend on the right of him.

'Okay... awkward. I wish there was somebody to 'talk' to'

Moments later, after the bell rang and somebody walked through the door.

**A/N- Been awhile, I know. Oh well. This chapter is blahy to me. Idk.**


End file.
